The determination of the prevalence of polycystic ovary syndrome amongst women previously diagnosed with type II diabetes mellitus. PCOS is an extremely commom disorder effecting 6% of women of reproductive age in the United States. Women with PCOS are at 2.75 times increased risk for development of type II diabetes mellitus and impaired glucose intollerance than weight matched controls with a disease of prevalence of 30-35% for impaired glucose intolerance and 7-10% for type II diabetes mellitus at ages less than 45. There is presently no literature concerning the prevalence of polycystic ovary syndrome in women previously diagnosed with type II diabetes mellitus. These women are at increased risk of development of cardiovascular disease, dyslipidemia (fat metabolism problems), high blood pressure, and endometrial, breast, and ovarian cancer. The need to diagnose the possibly highly prevalent, chronic, anovulator state and its treatment are self-evident. The aim of this protocol is to determine the frequency of PCOS in women who visit the diabetes specialty clinic with type II diabetes mellitus. Some will have already been diagnosed with PCOS. Women between the ages of 18 and 45 who have presented to the diabetes clinic at least once over the past 5 years with diagnosis or treatment of type II diabetes will be contacted by phone to determine a brief menstral history including the number of menstrual periods per year, the number of pregnancies and live births, previous birth control and fertility techniques. Women who give a history of less than nine periods per year will be invited to participate in the study at the GCRC where a questionnaire will be completed and a physical exam will be given. The presence and degree of abnormal hair growth will be determined. Serum samples will be drawn for lab tests.